At The Cross Road
by jessgold94
Summary: When someone from the past comes back and cause pain who will help . BellaxEmmett if you don’t like don’t read.
1. Chapter 1

**At The Cross Road**

**Summery: When someone from the past comes back and cause pain who will help . BellaxEmmett if you don't like don't read.**

**-Jess**

**Prolog**

Here I am sitting on the floor scared to see if I am going to live or die. I am I going to see my family and friends and the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I know that I have other stories but this story will not get out of my head so I started it. I will have the other stories done soon. I don't own twilight.**

**-Jess**

**At The Cross Road**

**Chapter 1**

**My Life **

**Bella's POV**

_Bang _

_I shot up in my bed with my teddy bear in my hands and got out of bed._

"_Charlie you have to stop you will wake Bella" my mom said._

"_Renee shut the fuck up I am so going to kill you. Then I am going to get that man whore who you are cheating on me and beat his ass then kill him!" What is daddy stalking about and why is he so mad. I was behind the couch and mommy is standing in front of daddy._

"_Look Charlie Phil has nothing to do with this. Did you take your meds today and tell me the truth!" mommy is yelling now and it is scarring me._

"_Bitch! I don't have to tell you if I took them or not!" He grabs mommy and hits her and kicks her over and over again. Mommy cries and then saw me. I begin to cry and mommy was telling him to stop. Daddy left and I ran to mommy._

"_Mommy are you alright?" she looks at me with red puffy eyes._

"_Baby girl I want you to run and go to Billy's house and I will meet you alright. I want you to call 911 and tell them that daddy is going crazy." I nodded " don' t stop ok run." when she said that a man came in and ran to mommy. I ran to the door when daddy came at the man with a knife. I saw the man go down and then I ran out the door. Then I heard mommy scream. I ran to the next house and banged on the door. The door open and Billy was there. I was crying hard and hugged him._

"_Bella what is wrong?" I ran to the phone and called 911._

"_911 what is your emergency?" a lady said._

"_My mommy told me to tell you that my daddy is going crazy. He was hitting her and she told me to run." I told the lady._

"_Ok were do you live, how old are you and are you still home?" the lady said fast. I told her that I am seven and were I am at. I even told them which house and how to get here. _

"_Bella are you ok?" Billy asked again. All I could do is cry and then my best friend Jake came and held me. _

"Bella Bella baby wake up come it is just a dream ok." I hear my boyfriend trying to wake me up. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Hale. I know that is a long name but let me tell you why. My father killed my mother and her boyfriend when I was seven. My father did not know that I was there and he got sent to the mental hospital. I was sent to a foster family and they adopt me when I was ten. The Hales were the family that adopt me. Jason is my father I mean I have my father but he is not here. Payton is my mother she is one of the nicest person I have ever met. Jasper is my older brother, he is 20 and can calm any person down when he walks in the room. Rosalie is Jasper's twin and a bitch when she wants to. She is my best friend you name it she is it. They all have blond hair and blue eyes and I love them. Rose is tall she is 5'9" and looks like a model. Well she is a model and acts like one too. Jasper is 6'2" is tall lean muscular and he plays college football. Then there is the Cullens and I love them. Carlisle is a doctor and he I also like a father to me. Esme is the other nicest person that you will ever meet in your life. Edward is 20 and he plays football with Jasper. Alice is my pixie of a friend and she is nineteen and a cheerleader/ shopaholic. Emmett Edward's twin is the captain of the football team that Edward and Jasper. Edward is 6'0" not as lean and muscular as Jasper. His eyes are green and he has copper hair and is dating Rose. Alice is 4'11" has pixie features but strong. Her eyes are green and has black hair and is dating Jasper. Emmett is 6'4 he is like a beast but a teddy bear. He has brown eyes and brown curly hair plus is my hot boyfriend. Me well I am 5'4 and use to have brown hair with natural red highlights but now I have black hair and chocolate eyes. I am nineteen and I am a cheerleader. I also have a 11 month old son. Kellan is the cutest kid I have ever seen. Emmett is a great father.

"Em I am up." I reach up and kissed him.

"Was it the same dream again?" he asked me looking worried.

"Babe I'm fine and yes the same dream. Now come on we have a game to get ready for." He went to the bathroom while I went to Kellan's room. His room is all football wall has different football players and a football field. He has football pillows, sheets, curtains, and bears. He was standing well gripping the bars smiling at me.

"Mommy" he said with his happy smile.

"Hey big boy, are you ready to see grandma today?" he starts to bounce and he fell on his butt. I grabbed him and took him to the changing table and got him ready with a new diaper. I grabbed a white onesie and a pair of jeans. Once he was ready to go eat breakfast I took him down stairs. Emmett was in his football jersey eating Apple Jacks. His jersey is purple and white and his number is 21 with Cullen on the back. He looked hot in his pair of jeans it showed off his butt. "Emmett why are you eating when you know that your mom is making a huge breakfast." he had this look like let me eat. I set Kellan down in his high chair and started to feed him.

"You know that I am always hungry and if I have something to eat now I will eat less." I tried to hold it in but I could not I laughed so hard I was on the ground. I kissed him on the lips and he made it passionate really fast. As much as I hate to stop we have a kid in the room.

"Em we have to stop." he had his hand going up my butt to lift me up on the counter. His lips were on my sweet spot on my neck. His other hand trying to take of my pj top.

"Why" he said while his lips were on my neck.

"We have Kellan in the room and I have to get a shower and get ready." with that he let go and looks at Kellan. I went to our room when I heard

"If only you were still asleep Kellan. Now lets get daddy football gear and your jersey after you are done ok." I smiled and walked in my black and blue room. I love the room it has a huge king size bed with black and blue pillows, curtains comforter. We have a 50' plasma screen TV on the wall. Black bookcases and video games and CD's everywhere. We have green and black bathroom with a walk in shower and a hot tub. My favorite is my closet which is huge walk in closet. I grabbed my stuff and went to take my shower.

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up to mumbles and I knew that Bells was having the dream. The first time I meet Bella I felt that I need to protect her. She looked bad and looked like she needed a friend.

Flashback

"_Em the new family is moving in today!" my little crazy pixie of a sister. "Jasper and Rosalie are 11 and their little sister is 10. Something happened to their little sister and she is a little jumpy." I nodded and went back to my game. Not five minutes later Alice was pulling me and Eddie outside. A black van pulled up and the first person that came out was I think their mom and she has long blond hair. After that their dad came out with short blond hair. The last to come out was three kids two had blond hair and one has brown hair. Mom came and meet the new neighbors._

"_Hi my name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." They shook hands and the lady said._

"_Hi my name is Payton and this Jason." after that they just talked to each other. The brown hair girl looks like she needs a friend and needs to be happy. She taps her mom and her mom nods. "Sorry this is Jasper and Rosalie but we call he Rose." she points at the two blonds and they wave and say hi. "and last but not least this is Isabella but we call her Bella." so that is the cute brown haired girl's name is beautiful just like her. Why am I thinking about her. After that mom did the same._

"_This is my two sons Edward and Emmett and my little girl Alice."_

End Flashback

After that day we were and still are best friends. We started to date when she was fifteen. We have a little boy and let me tell you that was one of the most hardest things we ever had to do. Four mouths after Bella turned 17 she got pregnant and we had to tell everyone and that was hard. They all did not yell and they took it well. We stayed at each others houses and all. When she had him in October he was the cutest baby you have ever seen. He has Bella's hair color before she changed it and my curls. He has my dimples and smile but Bells nose. He is like me with football he will sit and yell at the TV when things go wrong. It is pretty funny to watch and when Jasper and Edward come over they laugh so hard. I am planning to ask her to marry me soon. I need the guys help. When Bella found out she flat out told me that she did not want to get married just because of the baby and I agreed.

"Mama" Bella is screaming again. It is time to wake her up.

"Bella Bella baby wake up come it is just a dream ok." she is starting to wake up.

"Em I am up." Bella started to lean over to me and is kissing me. Man why did she pull away from me this morning.

"Was it the same dream again?" I said to her and she looks at my worried face.

"Babe I'm fine and yes the same dream. Now come on we have a game to get ready for." I got up and went to go get in our huge shower. The shower feels nice and I will get her in here tonight if I have to pull her in here myself. I turned off the hot water and started to put my cloths on. When I got down the stairs and in to the kitchen and grabbed the Apple Jacks. I hear her coming down the stairs. Still eating I look up and see my little boy and super hot girlfriend. She is wearing white tank top and purple boy shorts.

"Emmett why are you eating when you know that your mom is making a huge breakfast." I know that we are eating at my moms house but I am hungry. I gave he the look like "let me eat". She sat Kellan down in his high chair and started to feed him.

"You know that I am always hungry and if I have something to eat now I will eat less." I could tell that she was trying not to laugh but she let it out. I don't see what is so funny but hey. She started to roll around on the floor. She got up and started to kiss me. Hell I wanted it to be more and made it really passionate really fast. I so don't want it to stop.

"Em we have to stop." When she said that I grabbed her butt and put her on the counter. I went for her sweet spot on her neck. I started to pull her top off of her.

"Why" I so want to know she is making me stop. My lips never left her neck.

"We have Kellan in the room and I have to get a shower and get ready." I so forgot about Kellan. I started to pull away and look at Kellan. Bella went to get in the shower. Kellan was eating his Fruit loops and staring at me.

"Dada" he said and went back eating.

"If only you were still asleep Kellan. Now lets get daddy football gear and your jersey after you are done ok." we looked at each other and finish our food. I grabbed a wipe and started to clean him. I put my stuff away and grabbed him. We went to his room and grabbed his jersey that had my number and name on it and his jacket. He so did not want his jersey on but I got it on him. Putting his shoes on is like impossible and it took for ever. When I finish I grabbed my bag and started to put Kellan in the car. About the time I was finish Bella came out in tight purple skinny Jeans with a white shirt. And purple and whiten checker board converts. Dang she is so hot and I started to get hard. "Baby as much as I love to look at you in those tight jeans we need to go." she started to laugh at me and got in the car. The ride was fun as Bella was thinking about something but Kellan was not having that so he started to throw his little footballs at her. Then he throw a fit when she would not pay attention to him. Think god that we are at my mom's house.

**Esme POV **

"Well I need to get the food cooking because Emmett is coming and we all know how he eats. I don't know how Bella can feed him." Alice is on the floor with Jasper holding her laughing. I love my family and how it has grown. I have to say I was not happy when we found out about Kellan but I know that if I started to yell at Bella she would freak. I did not want to bring back the nightmares so I keep it inside. I love Kellan and I am happy that we have him. I was not happy about how young they wore but when he was born he help Bella with her fears. He gave her major confidence to stand up to people. Now she is the cheer caption and I think that Emmett will ask her to marry him soon. I got pulled out of my head when I hear my son's car pull up. Emmett gets out of the car and gets Kellan and looks like he has been laughing. Bella gets out of the car with the baby bag and gym bag and walks up to the door.

"Mom I'm home!!" Can he be so loud.

"In the kitchen and everyone foods ready." It sounded like a heard of animals was running. Emmett came in first and put the little man in his seat. Once everyone was seated we eat the great food that I made.

"Bella you look tired are you okay?" Jasper loves his little sister even if she is not his own blood relative.

"I'm fine there is nothing to fuss about and by the way Esme this is great. I think that we are so going to win!" she is hiding something I know it.

"No you are not fine you had the dream last night." She is so bad at lying.

"Em shut up and eat!"

"Bells he is trying to help the dreams are not good for you. You need help and you will need to let us help you." by the end of Bella was standing up and ran out of the room. Em gets up but I stopped him.

"Let me handle this ok you take care of Kellan.


	3. I am so sorry

A/N

Hey guys I am so sorry that I have not put up dates. A lot has been going on with my heart problems and I have to make the whole school year up by the end of july. I will have new chapters by the end of the week on all of my stories.

Jess


End file.
